FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50, 51, 52, 53, 54 ---- Streamwing let her brother's body lay on her flank, her eyes clouding as his blood wet her fur. She had to get back with him, had to get home...She stood finally, streaks of red staining her fur, and carried his body in her jaws. Sobs threatened to slow her down, but her determination kept her going. Keep moving... I could even learn how to LOVE 00:36, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw dipped his head to his son, purring. "Congratulations! I'm so proud of you," He praised, nuzzling his chin gently. "Who did you get as a mentor?" 00:53, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Eventually stumbling back to camp, Streamwing collapsed beside her brother's deceased body. "Nightstripe's dead...An eagle killed him, and it almost killed me too..." I could even learn how to LOVE 01:02, December 11, 2015 (UTC) (poor ember I]] could even learn how to LOVE 01:24, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Lilywing's green eyes went wide with horror at the sight of Nightstripe's splayed out body. A wail rose in her throat, but it was killed off by the dibelief that enother of her beloved clanmates was gone. Scarletflame's gone, not Nightstripe too!? The white she-cat ran over to Redclaw and whimpered with helplessness, pushing her pink nose into his fur. Moss 01:48, December 11, 2015 (UTC) "That'd be fu-" Palepaw broke off, hearing a cry from the camp. She pricked her ears in astonishment. " W-what? Brightfern, is something wrong? Could someone have... d-died?" she said in a stutter, frantically lashing her tail. Gryfflepuff 01:59, December 11, 2015 (UTC) (Guys, this is really important! Hiddenshade's page is completely gone!) "Nightstripe," whimpered Lilywing still pressed close to Redclaw. Moss 02:00, December 11, 2015 (UTC) (It's probably a glitch) Streamwing fainted, while Griffinpaw and Stormheart glanced over from across camp. I could even learn how to LOVE 02:03, December 11, 2015 (UTC) (yeah, it's a glitch. I checked and it showed up). Gryfflepuff 02:04, December 11, 2015 (UTC) (Okay, just making sure, thanks) Moss 02:08, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Griffinpaw and Stormheart rushed over to Nightstripe's deceased body. I could even learn how to LOVE 02:42, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Violetpheart stalked up to Nightstripe, eyes round with horror. Birchheart was close to her side. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:27, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw kneaded his sharp claws into the soft, moist ground, letting out a silent, mourning meow. "Another Clanmate StarClan has taken from us..." He meowed, bowing his head and paying his respects to the dark black cokd-bodied tom. He studied Emberwish for a moment, padding over to her and giving her a comforting lick on the shoulder. 20:59, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Lilywing padded after Redclaw to pay her respects. ''I didn't know him, but he was a great warrior. You will hunt with the stars, Nightstripe. Moss 21:45, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Emberwish shifted away uneasily, her claws ripping out small chunks of the grass. He was always there for me... he was always by my side. ''But now... he's gone. 22:23, December 11, 2015 (UTC)' Lilywing looked around at the camp. I'll proctect all of them. To my last breath. Moss ''' Rowanheart walked into camp, a sparrow in her jaws, remembering when her sister, Shadowclaw, now Shadow was exiled. Lightning Stormfrost, along with a few other cats, came over and payed their respects to Nightstripe, all mourning the loss of their former Clanmate. 00:10, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Rowanheart quickly dropped her sparrow on the fresh kill pile, then turned around and stared bug eyed at Nightstripe's body. Lightning Birchheart and Violetheart payed their respects to Nightstripe and went to sit alone. "Are you okay?" Birchheart asked Violetheart. Violetheart always seemed jumpy with death. "I'm fine," Violetheart repiled. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:26, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Rowanheart paid her respects to Nightstripe, then sat at the edge of the clearing, wondering how he died. ��Lightning �� "I don't believe you," Birchheart burshed her tail on Violetheart's paw. "I said I'm fine!" Violetheart snapped. Birchheart took a step back, surprised at the she-cats sharpness. "I just... need to be alone right now..." Violetheart sighed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:50, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Upon seeing the upset she-cat, Infernopaw scooted near, wrapping his tail around her. "Hey, it's alright....it's alright...he died honorably, as a good warrior." 00:53, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Redfeather placed her tail on Streamwing's shoulders. "I know it's not okay, and I am not saying that," she murmured. "But if you need us, we will be there for you." Moss 00:56, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Violetheart's head fell on Infernopaw's chest. She began trambling. "I'm sorry I'm such a kit when it comes to these things, all the other cats are so calm about it...." she whispered. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:57, December 12, 2015 (UTC) He gently rested his head on hers, jerking his voice soft and soothing. "No, no, it's ok, everyone's different...and I like your different." 00:59, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Rowanheart fluffed up her fur as memories of her mother's death flooded through her. ��Lightning�� "Thanks..." Violetheart suddenly felt like she never wanted to be with any other cat in the world but him. --- Birchheart padded away to leave Violetheart alone and sat at the fresh kill pile. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:03, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Anytime..." Infernopaw let out a soft purr.---- Hiddenshade was lost, and confused, so he walked in circles. 01:05, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Could we... go for a walk?" Violetheart asked. She wanted to get out of camp. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:10, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Sure," the ruddy Tom replied calmly, rising to his paws. 01:13, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Violetheart took a deep breath and went into the forest with Infernopaw behind. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:15, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Infernopaw silently followed his friend, gazing around at the greening forest. 01:17, December 12, 2015 (UTC) They all hate me because they think I'm a traitor just because my sister was. Rowanheart thought. ��Lightning�� Streamwing had fainted; she needed urgent treatment, or she was a goner like her brother. No, no, not yet! Her dreams were troubled and she constantly fought against the churning waves of death. I could even learn how to LOVE 01:40, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Rowanheart leaped up when she saw Streamwing. There was no medicine cat in sight. She would have to try and save her. She patched up Streamwing's wounds with cobwebs she found, but wasn't sure what to do next.��Lightning�� "Give her some thyme for shock and marigold for infection," whispered Redfeather Moss 02:03, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Rowanheart jumped, surprised, then ran and got thyme and marigold, which she forced Streamwing to swallow. ��Lightning�� Palepaw, upon returning to camp, caught sight of Nightstripe's body. She inhaled in shock, his lifeless form burned in her vision. She hadn't known him well, but why oh why did StarClan take away everyone? Her heart began to beat quicker, as if it had missed a beat, and numbness spread up through her legs. The seal-point stumbled over to the one cat she saw and knew: her 'father', Hiddenshade. Blinking feebly, she said: "Why are you walking in circles?" Gryfflepuff 02:07, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "I...I don't understand..." The black smoke tabby tom stammered at once as he stared down at the apprentice. "...Cypresskit...He wouldn't have actually killed them, yes? He's my son, he's...he's no killer...!" 02:13, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Rowanheart built a nest around Streamwing in the clearing, as she was too weak to move. ��Lightning�� She was adamant. "Of course he didn't! I didn't believe that dumb lie for an instant! Why would Cypresskit- he was a kit at the time- kill other kits? It's an idiotic, attention-seeking lie!" she said forcefully, shaking her head. Gryfflepuff 02:17, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade shook his head slowly, squeezing his eyes shut. And on top of that...His own mother held him back...I've never seen such a crushed cat in my life... His gaze dull as he peeled back his eyelids, the former leader gazed at his son, dragging his body around the nursery. 02:18, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Y-you don't actually believe that, do you?" Palepaw stammered, tail-tip flicking. She, too, glanced at her adoptive brother. " Well, I for one don't believe that! I would have thought you'd be more sensible!" Gryfflepuff 02:21, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "No, of course I don't..." With a sigh, the black-and-silver warrior turned away. "...but sadly, there's nothing I can do about it." 02:23, December 12, 2015 (UTC) " But, you're Hiddenshade," she said, as though that explained everything. " Surely- surely you can talk to m-Copperdusk about it?" Gryfflepuff 02:28, December 12, 2015 (UTC) He shook his head. "I doubt it, everything's going to be in a wierd limbo, because Stormstar's the leader, and he's not here..." 02:30, December 12, 2015 (UTC) " Yeah, but now that he's gone, Copperdusk is the temporary leader. So she decides things now." Gryfflepuff 02:34, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Violetheart walked along a path, Infernopaw was locked in her eyes. She really liked him, but she was worried he didn't feel the same. She quickly glanced away, upon realizing she was staring. ''I have to tell him the way I feel at some point in time though, I can't keep that a secret from him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:57, December 12, 2015 (UTC)'' Crowfoot sat in a loaf position next to Snakeclaw. The two had been on patrols most of the day, and decided that they earned a break. Snakeclaw had fallen asleep, his head rested lightly on his friend's side. The black she-cat watched as drama unfolded in camp. Personally she couldn't react, as she didn't know anyone too well yet. — beau I am the one. 04:02 Sat Dec 12 Birchheart pulled away from the fresh-kill pile and settled in a shadey spot. She was worried about Violetheart, she seemed super jerky. She pushed Violetheart out of her mind and closed her eyes and tried to relax. ''I wonder who and where my family are... ''she thought warily. She wasn't sure how her past was here, she didn't know if she was loner or clanborn, she always guessed Clanborn, but it seemed exciting to think she was something more. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:09, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Streamwing stirred at last, still tired from what had happened. And now he's gone... She caught sight of Stormheart and a few other close family members taking his body away for burial, and she stood to join them. I could even learn how to LOVE 10:36, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Rowanheart was glad that Streamwing could stand now, and she watched as the burial party walked out of camp �� Lightning�� The family buried Nightstripe outside, each one coming in with greif in their eyes. I could even learn how to LOVE 13:33, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Streamwing, I need you to keep lying down," said Redfeather. "Then I'll give you some more thyme and a little bit of poppy seed. You need rest." Moss 13:35, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "No, no, I'm okay, I swear..." Streamwing limped over to the medicine den to be treated and called back weakly, "Just give me and my family a little time..." I could even learn how to LOVE 13:49, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Tell Mintfrost not to give you any poppy seeds, I already did that! If she does you'll be sleeping for moons!" Moss 17:36, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw flicked an ear, watching Lilywing quietly. ''Me and her... I know I had my heart broken.. and I know I made myself a promise, and I'm sticking to it... but maybe in the future. We're alot alike.. We both want what's best for the Clan, and we both have alike pasts.. Is that so hard for me to look back on and understand? ''A sickness stood inside of Redclaw's stomache, and he padded into the Warriors Den, his gazed fixed on the ground. 17:58, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Violetheart kept thinking. ''I want to tell him how I feel, but if he doesn't feel the same.... it'll make things weird with us.... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:31, December 12, 2015 (UTC)'' "I really like you," Infernopaw eventually blurted out. 21:37, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Violetheart's eyes widen in surprise. "I... I.... I really like you too," she stammered. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:42, December 12, 2015 (UTC) The ruddy tom shyly looked away. "Sorry, I-I...I just really needed to say that..." 21:43, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "It's fine! I was.... kind of going to say the same thing to you," Violetheart slightly chuckled. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:44, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Nervous, he glanced back up at her. "Oh...Then, uh...would you like to be...mates?" 21:45, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, I would never chose anyone else but you," Violetheart purred to him and brushed her cheek to his. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:47, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "I've been so sad since the death of my mother, and now...I've never been so happy..." Infernopaw purred softly, closing his eyes. 21:47, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "I'm glad," Violetheart purred. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:49, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Lilywing finally lifted her muzzle from Nightstripe's cold flank. She turned and padded to the nursery, then stopped in her tracks. She then padded into the warriors den. "I really didn't want to sleep alone tonight," she said. "Could i sleep here?" She looked hopefully at Redclaw. Moss Redclaw lifted his head sleepily, gently throwing a paw onto the ground with a soft purr. "Sure," He mumbled, curving his tail back around his body and resting a paw on his forehead. 16:44, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Lilywing lay down careful not to brush against Redclaw, but she accidentally touched his muzzle with her tail tip Moss 16:45, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw felt the warmth of Lilywing's pelt touch his cold fur, and a shiver raced down his spine. He kneaded his claws into the ground, and only seconds later lifted his head shakily to see her sleeping soundly. ...Goodnight, Lilywing... sweet dreams. '' 16:47, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Lilywing awoke. The pale dawn light was filtering into the den. Only then did she realize that she was pressed against Redclaw, her muzzle in his fur. She jumped, but her own scent was still plastered to Redclaw. Moss 16:49, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw's eyes fluttered open at the sight of Lilywing right in front of him. He let out a groan, and quickly stretched out with a yawn. He sat down, beginning to groom his ruffled dark ginger fur. "O-oh, goodmorning..." He purred gently, his gaze fixed on Lilywing. 16:52, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Lilywing let out a purr and gently batted his ear before leaving the den. She came back shortly, and dropped a huge pigeon to Redclaw. Moss 16:53, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw continued to groom his sleek, mellow ginger fur, his tail-tip batting at the ground. He purred at the sight of Lilywing padding back into the den, and felt the warm ripples of sunlight shine through his fur. He let out a wide yawn, and shook out his fur a final time. "No thanks," He meowed, scooting the pigeon over towards Lilywing's paws. "You eat it. I'll eat something later." 16:56, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "All this?..." Lilywing's eyes widened with dismay. Moss 16:57, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw nodded, giving the she-cat a small smile before nudging it farther towards her. "Go on," He meowed, chuckling softly. "It's okay. I just woke up, and I don't have much of an appetite at the moment." 16:59, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Lilywing purred and took a small bite. Then she gave Redclaw a glance. "Please? I can't do this alone. This is harder than DarkClan warriors." Moss 17:00, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw flicked an ear before cocking his head, his gaze slightly edged with confusion. 17:03, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "I can't eat the pigeon alone, you mouse-brain," she purred softly, her eyes brimming with emotion Moss 17:04, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw let out anothr soft chuckle, eventually giving in to the tempation. "Alright alright," He meowed, playfully batting a paw over her ear. "I'll eat just a bit, but later, ''I'll ''catch you something." 17:05, December 13, 2015 (UTC) When Lilywing had finished her share she sat up and began to groom her fur. "Sometimes I miss Breeze..." she whispered.(hint hint red...) Moss 17:07, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw flattened his ears, remembering his old mate. (dangit i forgot her name oh well) "...Lilywing," He meowed, looking away for a moment then turning his gaze back to her. "I.. think I'd like to give us a chance." 17:09, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "What...." Lilywing looked at him, her eyes round and full of understanding. "I love you Redclaw." Moss 17:10, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw closed his eyes, blushing. He felt his muzzle press against hers, and he licked her chin gently. "...I love you too. More than the moon and the stars.." 17:12, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Lilywing started to purr, louder and louder. "That's a lot of stars." Moss 17:13, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw stared up at the dawn sky, his gaze brightening. "Mhm," He meowed, letting out another sudden chuckle. 17:23, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Lilywing pressed her muzzle into his fur. "I don't need Breeze anymore. You are better than he could ever be." Moss 22:27, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw took in her warm scent, purring. "You're better than ''anyone ''could ever be," He replied softly, nudging her. Stormfrost watched Redclaw quietly, his gaze filled with loneliness. 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 22:31, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Palepaw twisted her head to lap at her shoulder fur. Gryfflepuff 22:34, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "Go talk to him," said Lilywing nudging Redclaw toward Stromfrost. "I'll see you later." With that Lilywing gave Redclaw's chin one more quick lick and walked toward Palepaw. When the she-cat had got there, she sat down next to the apprentice. "It's a great day, isn't it?" Moss 22:38, December 13, 2015 (UTC) (I need a dose of Pale/Griffin) Griffinpaw went over to his friend, a purr rumbling in his throat. "I've missed hanging out with you." I could even learn how to LOVE 22:44, December 13, 2015 (UTC) (Umm, ok) Lilywing blinked, shook her head and rose. "I'll leave you guys in peace," she purred. Moss 22:46, December 13, 2015 (UTC) (I'm a weird person, it just means I want to develop it) Griffinpaw sat near Palepaw. "It's a nice day." I could even learn how to LOVE 22:58, December 13, 2015 (UTC) (ec) Palepaw's head snapped around. She had been daydreaming. " What, no, you can stay!" the seal-point protested, then turned her gaze onto Griffinkit. She rolled them playfully. " It's hardly been a day! Besides, I'm really glad to be an apprentice now. Wanna see some battle moves I've learnt?" Gryfflepuff 22:59, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Lilywing purred. "I'd love to see your battle moves." The molly sat down and amusement glimmered in her eyes. Moss 23:03, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Griffinpaw laughed and fluffed up his long-furred pelt. "I'm huge! Stormheart taught me this!" I could even learn how to LOVE 23:05, December 13, 2015 (UTC) (Does anyone have SC cat who can rp?)Lilywing mrowwed with amusement. "You look like a very dangerous pinecone!" She flicked his ear. Moss 23:06, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "Brightfern's a much better mentor, watch!" Palepaw snarled mockingly, pushing off on her haunches towards Griffinpaw's feet. Since the she-cat was very agile in nature, she had been taught several moves like this early. She dove at the apprentice's paws, rolling to absorb the impact and knocking him over. Gryfflepuff 23:10, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Lilywing looked at them. "If your mentors agree, I could show you a very advanced move that even I struggle with," she said carefully. Why not? They would know a good move Moss 23:12, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Griffinpaw laughed as he was knocked over. "Ooh, you're intense! Stormheart's a great mentor, she taught me this one-" With that, he slithered around her, lashing out a paw now and then. "Stormheart said my mother taught her that move." I could even learn how to LOVE 23:19, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "Let me know if you want to learn it," Lilywing said as she curled up into a tight ball, her tail tip on her nose. Moss 23:21, December 13, 2015 (UTC) His movements confused her momentarily, but she quickly recovered, remembering some things Brightfern had said to her. The seal-point performed a block, managing to stop one of Griffinpaw's hits. " Your mother was lucky, she had Stormstar has a mentor," she said through gritted teeth as his blows were quite strong. Gryfflepuff 23:21, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "She was also a rogue for a time," Griffinpaw said, blinking at the shecat's paw. "Maybe she learned this from experience." I could even learn how to LOVE 23:27, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "He's completely balanced on his hind paws!" called Redfeather from the other end of the clearing. "Knock him off balance! When he slashes at you, he doesn't put weight on his front paws, use that moment!" Moss 23:28, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Palepaw flicked her ear in acknowledgement, rushing at his hind paws and knocking him off balance again. She stood up and nodded at Lilywing. "I'd like to learn that move now." Gryfflepuff 23:30, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Lilywing rose. "Ok. So when an opponent lunges at you, you would normally sidestep, right? Well, here you slip under them, and turn around, while they expect the sidestep. Hence, the opponent's back is to you which gives you an advantage." Moss 23:33, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Griffinpaw growled playfully before rising and tackling Palepaw. I could even learn how to LOVE 23:37, December 13, 2015 (UTC) " Wait," Palepaw said, gently pushing him away. She frowned in concentration at Lilywing, trying to visualize the attack. " So I sorta duck under them and out? Hey, that's pretty clever! Can I try it on someone?" Gryfflepuff 23:38, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "Try it on me!" Griffinpaw encouraged I could even learn how to LOVE 23:47, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "Redfeather thought of it." Lilywing sat back down and watched the apprentices intently. Moss 23:49, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "Okay," Palepaw said, " but you have to come at me first." Gryfflepuff 00:06, December 14, 2015 (UTC) "Alrighty!" Griffinpaw flung himself toward Palepaw. I could even learn how to LOVE 01:20, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Duck under the enemy. ''The thought exploded like lightning in her head. She managed to duck under him, but didn't quite manage to duck out. Gryfflepuff 02:30, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Griffinpaw's natural instinct kicked in, and he dove under in an attempt to roll Palepaw. (you're a genius griffin -quietly doodles him with nerdy glasses and a book-) I could even learn how to LOVE 10:17, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Beepaw nodded but hung his head as he realized Redclaw had gone to talk to a molly. He headed to the apprentices den and curled up.— Ryewhisker 16:10, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw flattened his ears, gazing over at his discouraged looking son. "Beepaw!" He hollered, racing over to him. "I'm so sorry I didn't get to congratulate you. Who did you get as a mentor?" 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 16:12, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Beepaw sniffed. "I got Swiftfoot." He replied.— Ryewhisker 16:16, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw paused, sensing the irritation in his son's voice. "Oh," He meowed simply, drawing a paw over an ear. "What's wrong with getting Swiftfoot? You sound a bit upset." 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 16:18, December 14, 2015 (UTC) "He's not you da." He rpelied.— Ryewhisker 16:24, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw chuckled softly, and wrapped his unusually long tail around his son. "Oh Beepaw," He murmered, nuzzling his chin gently. "I already have an apprentice of my own. As much as I wish that you were my apprentice, we don't always get exactly what we want in life. Swiftfoot will be a great mentor to you, probably even better than I would," He meowed solemnly, his tail-tip flicking. "Now perk up." 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 16:26, December 14, 2015 (UTC) "Who's your apprentice?" He asked.— Ryewhisker 16:28, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw stretched out, feeling the warm ripples of the sunlight crawl through his fur. He cleared his throat, and opened his jaws to speak. "Fawnpaw." 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 16:30, December 14, 2015 (UTC) "Fawnpaw," he said to himself. "Is she weird?"— Ryewhisker 16:32, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw blinked at the odd question. "Erm, no," He responded rather flustered. 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 16:43, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Beepaw grinned. 'Can I meet her?" He asked.— Ryewhisker 16:58, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Bogshadow sunned himself, while Russetfeather wrapped her ginger tail around her strong body, nibbling on a shrew. 00:24, December 15, 2015 (UTC) "Oof!" Palepaw huffed, managing to twist free just in time. Her clumsy landing sent her staggering backwards, though she managed to catch herself before hitting the two warrior. ''It's a good thing I did, that's Bogshadow, for StarClan's sake! '' Gryfflepuff 02:03, December 15, 2015 (UTC) "Not too sure where that came from," Griffinpaw called. "Probably instinct." I could even learn how to LOVE 02:18, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Palepaw shrugged. "I'm hungry, actually. And a little sore from training. I'm going to go get something to eat, then call it a night. You can join me if you wish," the seal-point said cheerfully, trotting over to the fresh-kill pile and selecting a fat swallow. The slender she-cat crouched and began to take dainty yet frantic bites out of the prey. Gryfflepuff 03:22, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Griffinpaw flicked his tail. "I think Stormheart's going to test me tomorrow." He glanced at the silver tabby, who seemed to be lost in thought. I could even learn how to LOVE 10:15, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Red feather padded over to Palepaw. "I saw you train," she said, eyes shining. "You were awesome!" Moss 22:21, December 15, 2015 (UTC) (Sorry I haven't been here much Blaze :c) Brightfern quickly padded over to Palepaw, "I'm so sorry I got side tracked today.." She murmured --Bluestar340 (tis perfectly fine) Palepaw looked up, eyes bright. " Thanks so much, Redfeather!" the seal-pont turned to her mentor with a noncomittal shrug. " Hey, it's perfectly fine! Your life doesn't revolve around mine, I know that!" Gryfflepuff 23:31, December 15, 2015 (UTC) "If you're ever busy, I can take Palepaw out for a day," offered Redfeather. She looked at Palepaw. "If you want." Moss 23:33, December 15, 2015 (UTC) " Sure," Palepaw said. Gryfflepuff 23:40, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Brightfern nodded curtly. "Yeah, okay, thanks I guess... Also thanks for understanding Palepaw but I should be a better mentor.." She muttered. --Bluestar340 Redfeather's gaze turned to alarm. "Oh-no! I just wanted to know if you wanted help," she gasped, dismayed. "I'm sorry," she said. Moss 00:24, December 16, 2015 (UTC) ('kay guys, I'm back! bluefrost ceremonies are p much due to be done, so if any cat has a warrior without an apprentice, let me know in the next few hours or so!!! The ceremony will be done today~) Frozenstream was panicking at the sight of his injured mate. (i'm so happy now that I didn't give night an apprentice, I nearly did... hahahaha.) --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:00, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Wolfkit pranced around the Nursery, getting ancy about waiting any longer for his apprentice ceremony. 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 21:35, December 16, 2015 (UTC) (Check the clan page to see; I've got a few who don't have one. and also holy cow the peeps at the school talent show were good) Streamwing struggled to stand, landing flat on her face at one point. I could even learn how to LOVE 22:48, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Palepaw finished her sparrow, swiped her tongue over her jaws, and bid her mentor and Redfeather good night. The seal-point was going to get an early night's sleep. Training had exhausted her soft muscles. She limped into the apprentice's den and flopped down with a cheerful sigh, beginning to run a tongue over her smooth fur. Lost souls in reverie 23:03, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk leapt up onto the meeting rock, calling her Clan together for the apprentice ceremonies of Wolfkit, Beetlekit, and Sedgekit: and the new mentor for Moonpaw. (Last chance people, I have my draft sorted!!!) ---- Bluestream kept a close eye on his kits, pride showing in the tom's blue eyes. ---- Sedgekit and Beetlekit pondered who their mentors would be. ---- Rainpaw jumped as Copperdusk called, the gray apprentice scuttling off to the apprentices' den in fright. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 23:21, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Oh, a ceremony! Palepaw immediately perked up, scuttling from the den to the Clan meeting space. Her amber eyes shone with genuine warmth for the new kits, though she hardly knew them. She skidded to a halt, looking back. Rainkit... torn, but making a desicion, she headed back. Lost souls in reverie 23:34, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Griffinpaw dug his claws into the ground. A ceremony, but who would the kits get as mentors? He took a glance at the black tom Ravenswoop, watching as the tom flinced. Someone was looking at the warrior - and he didn't like it! I could even learn how to LOVE 23:43, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Moonpaw stared up at Copperdusk, his emerald eyes aglow. ''I can't wait to meet my new mentor. He thought. I hope Sunspirit is watching me! Sunspirit was Moonpaw's first mentor, a kind she-cat who had died mysteriously not long before. Moonpaw's second ceremony had been delayed because of the whole quest commotion- and frankly, he was too deep in his grief to care much at all. But he had moved on, and hoped with all his heart that Sunspirit was proud of that. “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 00:09, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Redfeather walked over to Griffinpaw. "This will be interesting," she murmured. Moss 00:12, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk flicked her tail. "Today, I welcome three new apprentices into FlameClan's ranks. Wolfkit, Beetlekit, and Sedgekit, step forward." At their leader's mew, the three tom-kits stepped forward, their eyes bright. "From this moment on, you shall be known as Wolfpaw, Beetlepaw, and Sedgepaw. You will be mentored by Sootface, Ravenswoop, and Cloudflight respectively, and I hope that these warriors pass all that they know on to you." ---- Bluestream beamed as his kits were given their apprentice names. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 00:15, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Redfeather called out the names of the new apprentices. One day, she thought. Moss 00:18, December 17, 2015 (UTC) (but wait, there's more!) When the Clan had finished calling for the new apprentices, Copperdusk flicked her tail to quieten down the Clan. "We also need to give Moonpaw a new mentor, after the loss of Sunspirit," she mewed. After beckoning the apprentice forward, the tabby mewed: "Moonpaw, you have been without a mentor since Sunspirit's death, and as such, you need a new mentor. Your mentor, from this day forward, will be Redfeather." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 00:21, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Ravenswoop flinched - now the entire clan was looking at him! Such an honor to get an apprentice, but public embarrassment made him nervous. I could even learn how to LOVE 00:24, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Moonpaw's fur turned hot from all the attention, but it felt nice, like milk. He approached his new mentor rather shyly, and mewed a quiet, "Hi." “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 00:27, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Redfeather's eyes widened. She touched noses with Moonpaw and hissed. "I will make you the greatest warrior FlameClan has ever seen." Moss 00:48, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Moonpaw nodded wordlessly, but was secretly bursting with excitement inside. “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 01:02, December 17, 2015 (UTC) "Follow me," said Redfeather, beconing with her tail. Moss 01:08, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:FlameClan